


"Master" of the Dark Arts

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, M/M, Pre-Relationship, constantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “For a paranormal investigator you really suck that the investigating part.”  Daichi said when Tetsurou walked through the door, holding a tissue up to his split lip and trying to keep the blood from dropping onto his white shirt.  “Unless your plan was to single yourself out immediately, gain the suspicion of the entire town, and get punched in the face.”“I’m not a paranormal investigator, I’m an exorcist.”





	"Master" of the Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts), [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



“For a paranormal investigator you really suck that the investigating part.”  Daichi said when Tetsurou walked through the door, holding a tissue up to his split lip and trying to keep the blood from pooling onto his white shirt.  “Unless your plan was to single yourself out immediately, gain the suspicion of the entire town, and get punched in the face.” Daichi held out a wet washcloth as if he had known what was to happen.  Tetsurou took it and wiped at his face while simultaneously loosening his tie.

 

“I’m not a paranormal investigator, I’m an exorcist and I’d like my wallet back.”  Tetsurou held his hand out and his black wallet was placed into his outstretched hand.  He checked it over, purposefully slowly just to see the smug look on Daichi’s face slide off into annoyance.  “There was a couple hundred in here.”

 

“No there wasn’t.”  Daichi snapped back.  Tetsurou tossed the wallet onto the bed next to his tie.  It was worth a shot.

 

“Breaking and entering plus theft is a crime Daichi.”  Tetsurou tossed the washcloth into the bathroom, in the sink after he had gotten off the blood on his face.  His head was throbbing and as he moved his jaw back and forth, he thought maybe the man who had punched him had taken it easy on him.

 

“So you know my name.”  Daichi crossed his, immediately impressive, arms as he stared at Tetsurou.

 

“I make it a point to know the people who are stalking me.”  Tetsurou unbuttoned his shirt, scowling at the blood drops on the collar.  He had only brought one other shirt, he hadn’t wanted to be in this small town for very long.

 

“I told you before I keep _seeing_ you, I can’t get you out of my head.”  Tetsurou smirked at that, earning him an exaggerated eye roll as Daichi turned away when Tetsurou pulled his shirt off.  “I tried to ignore it but it’s only gotten worse, for whatever reason the universe or higher power or whatever you want to call it wants us to be together.”

 

“That’s very flattering but I don’t do long term relationships.”  Tetsurou didn’t do any type of relationships, be it romantic or other.  He had gone down that road and it only led to misery and death. The only person he allowed close to him these days was Kai and that was because he was practically immortal.  Also there was that pesky angel who kept following him around but that was beyond Tetsurou’s control.

 

“The punching thing?  I get it now, you’re impossible.”  Daichi rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if he was getting a headache.  Tetsurou let a small amount of guilt flutter around him before dismissing it entirely.  “Don’t you want to know why so many people have died in so called accidents? When it started and with who?”

 

“Did you _see_ something?”  Tetsurou begrudgingly asked, stepping closer to Daichi and using his added height to loom over him.  Daichi did not look cowed but he answered anyways.

 

“No, I asked around.”  Daichi gave him a bland look.  “Funny how people are willing to talk when you’re not being an insufferable ass.”  Tetsurou took a step back and glanced around the room before placing a hand against his chest, feigning shock.

 

“Are you talking about me?”  Tetsurou asked and smirked when he saw the corners of Daichi’s mouth lift up in the start of a grin before he killed it.  No matter what the universe, as Daichi had said, wanted them to be together, Daichi seemed to like this insufferable ass. Tetsurou was trying his damndest to not like the seer back.

 

Tetsurou admitted he didn’t have the gentlest touch.  Too many years spent doing and seeing the things he has had made all his previous edges sharp and jagged.  He wasn’t a particularly soft kid to begin with either. He tended to lean towards the more honest and abrasive side.  He could see that Daichi was quite the opposite, though there was steel in his backbone and fire in his eyes. But he was approachable, he looked the type to help a lost kid find their parent or assist the elderly with their groceries.

 

“Let’s see if you’re the real deal.”  Tetsurou put his hands on Daichi’s unfairly nice and firm shoulders, pushed him down on a chair.  “Listen to me. Close your eyes and take a deep breath in, hold in- now let it out slowly.” There were a lot of people who categorized themselves as seers yet only a small fraction actually were.  True seers tended to be a bit out of their minds, and that was coming from a man who had spent four months in a sanitorium. It wasn’t something that came out of nowhere either, Daichi would have had the gift, or curse depending on who was asked, from infancy.

 

Tetsurou, despite his vast array of knowledge, had only stumbled upon the occult when he was an adolescent trying to escape an abusive home situation.  It gave him roughly two decades worth of experience to grow into the man he was, insufferable ass and all. He couldn’t imagine having that thrust upon a person when they were a child.  It was why Tetsurou didn’t believe Daichi was a true seer, though Tetsurou believed Daichi thought he was. It just wasn’t possible for him to be so well adjusted and _average_.

 

“Concentrate on the sound of my voice, do you hear me?”  Tetsurou asked. Daichi gave a short nod. “Hold out your hand.”  Tetsurou took the bottle he had put the black ooze in at the crime scene, and put some directly in the center of your hand.  “Feel it, let it enter your system and _see_ what happened.”

 

Daichi’s fingers clenched around the black substance, his body going stiff and his face paling.  He let out a noise, frightened and hurt that had Tetsurou hurrying to grab tissues before pulling apart Daichi’s fingers to wipe away the substance.

 

Tetsurou couldn’t help but curse himself and Daichi too while he was at it.  How was he so untrained yet still remained normal? What the hell was Tetsurou supposed to do with an untrained seer?  Didn’t he have enough on his plate with whatever was brewing up below and his own eternal damnation without adding this mess on top of it?

 

“There you go, you’re fine now, just breath.”  Tetsurou tried for comforting but the glare Daichi shot him told him he missed his mark.  “What did you _see_?”

 

“An old abandoned church.”  Daichi rapsed out, sitting up slowly.  “What did you do? It’s never been that bad before.”  Daichi should have known better than to put himself into the victim, instead he should have safely watched everything from the sidelines.

 

“You sit tight, I’m going to shower and we’ll figure this out together.”  The last word sat weirdly on Tetsurou tongue as grabbed his spare shirt, tie, and coat before shuffling off to the bathroom.  He turned on the shower before rubbed a hand down his face.

 

There was no way he was pulling anyone else into this mess, let alone someone who so openly trusted him. It was likely that one day, if Tetsurou let Daichi stick around, Daichi would see what Tetsurou was all about.  All the darkness and death lurking inside and around him. There were plenty of people in the world Daichi could learn from, Tetsurou was already damned and he wasn’t going to take anyone else down with him.

 

Tetsurou dressed quickly before opening the window in the bathroom.  It would be a tight fit but luckily he was a slim guy, though his shoulders almost got stuck and he ended up tumbling out the window and landing on his shoulder with a grunt of paint.  He could hear knocking inside, Daichi’s voice calling out to him.

 

Tetsurou got up and walked away quickly, having no plan or interest in ever seeing Daichi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kath mentioned a Constantine (the series) AU and Audriel offered up my name and I was all "Absolutely yes I will" and that's how this fic was born!
> 
> Sorry it was so short, I might revisit later after I've finished my (numerous) WIPs but I hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
